Mi mejor amiga
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Hablo de ti porque eres el ángel que cuando sueño me protege Y no deja que me ocurra nada malo… Si el mundo se acabara y me encontrara solo… Si tú no te encontraras en ese mundo te inventaría.


Hola. Aqui de nuevo con un ones-shot que llego a mi mente en la feria y que dije... ¡dios! tengo que escribirla. espero que les guste.

Era una mañana soleada en nerima, ese dia era especial. Era 14 de Febrero y las jovencitas esperaban ansiosas ver a sus respectivas parejas para darle los chocolates que ellas mismas preparaban o compraban. Ellos también esperaban ansiosos el tan esperado regalo, mientras que les entregaban un pequeño obsequio a sus novias.

Hoy era un dia de amistad, alegria y sobre todo amor... era San Valentin. Ranma caminaba por la acera despues de buscar un regalo para su prometida, hiba caminando muy triste pues no habia encontrado nada. Penso que Akane le odiaria por eso. Pasó al lado de una floristeria y una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Entro corriendo y salio con una hermosa rosa roja. Tan contento estaba queno noto la presencia de Akane.

- Ranma... ¿ qué haces aqui?.

- A.. Akane yo... pues- el chico habia escondido rampidamente la rosa detras de el.

- toma esto es para ti- dijo acercandole una caja en forma de corazón.

- son..tu los...- Akane fruncio el ceño.

- no, los compre. Malagradecido.

- no , tu sabes es que... yo tambien... tengo algo para ti...- no pudo darle el obsequio pues tres jovencitas llegaron brincando.

- Airen tu comer chocolates que hacerte Shampoo.

- Estas loca mi Ran- chan comera mi okonomiyaki en forma de corazón ¿ verdad que si Ranma mi amor?

- ojojojo estan locas, Ranma comera mis galletitas hechas por mi.

El chico sudaba frio ante la mirada de Akane.

- Que el decidir. ¿Airen tu cual cojes?

- ¿ yo? ... ah.. pues jejeje todos se ven deliciosos...

- Ran- chan y esa caja ¿ Akane tu se la diste?

- si ¿ por qué?

- ¿No haberlos hecho tu cierto?

- no... ¿ como lo supieron?

- por que esta bien presentado- dijo Ukyo con burla.

- Y el paquete esta bien envuelto-agregó Kodachi

- ¡Oigan! no esta bien hablar asi de los regalos ajenos...- decia Akane enfadada.

- solo decir la verdad... Airen ¿ que esconder ahi?

Ranma empezo a temblar no sabia que hacer cuando rapidamente Ukyo le arrebato la rosa de detras de su espalda. Las chicas le miraron sorprendida. Kodachi dijo:

- o mi Ranma-sama ¿esta rosa es para mi? sabes que me encantan, bueno no es negra pero me da igual ¡es hermosa!

- estar loca esa rosa ser para Shampoo ¿ verdad airen?.

- ¡ ja! esto es para mi- decia Ukyo aun con la rosa en la mano.

- oigan, yo creo que deverian devolversela puede ser para alguien especial para Ranma y...- Akane no pudo continuar pues Shampoo y su lengua víperina atacaron

- si no ser para Shampoo para quien ser ¿ para ti?. Tu estar demente.

- yo no digo que sea para mi ...

- Akane, yo creo que no debereias meterte en esto. - Ukyo saco su pala- a no ser que quieras pelea.

- Estoy de acuerdo- Kodachi se preparo para atacar.

- Esta bien, yo pelear quien gane se quedara con regalo de airen.

- ¡ estan locas!- grito Akane

- basta ya, ¿no ven que no les voy a regalar la rosa a ninguna de vosotras?- decia Ranma enfadado a las tres jovencitas.

- ¿entonces ser para Akane?.

- estan locas, por favor. ¿ Yo regalarle algo a Akane? se volvieron dementes de verdad, para que quiero yo regalarle algo a Akane si solo me trae problemas. De verdad no somos ni amigos. La rosa es para mi mama. Asi que dejen de molestar.

Akane al escuchar que Ranma ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga sintio su corazon partirse en mil pedazos. Ella sabia que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero de ahi a no sentir ni siquiera una minima amistad por ella la destruida. Para ella , el , era el amor de su vida pero sobre todo su mejor amigo, pero estaba claro que se habia vuelto a equivocar al pensar eso.

- yo ... solo queria ayudarte.- y diciendo esto Akane se fue.

Las tres prometidas de Ranma miraban al chico con alegria Shampoo al final dijo:

- por fin airen demostrame que tu odiar a chica violenta.

- ¿ que dices? yo no la odio.

- si Ranma-sama tu dijiste que solo te traia problemas.

- y que ni la considerabas tu amiga, aun que eso ya lo sabia Ran- chan por que yo soy tu mejor amiga y...- Ukyo no pudo terminar por que el joven hecho a correr intentando alcanzar a Akane. Llego a la casa y la busco por todas partes.

- Kasumi ¿y akane..?.

- esta en su cuarto, llego muy triste y dijo que no queria ser molestada...

- ¿paso algo hijo? - pregunto Soun.

- nada lo de siempre , discutimos.

Y subio a su habitacion pensando la forma de disculparse.

En la habitacion de Akane, la chica abrazada a Nodoka le contaba lo sucedido. Era increible la facilidad con la que podia hablar cone sa mujer. Siempre la cuidaba tanto y la apoyaba... que sentia que era su madre la que le hablaba. Nodoka disgustada con su hijo salio de la habitacion de la chica y le dijo a Akane.

- Mi niña, Ranma te ama mucho... no le creas cuando te dice esas cosas. Lo dice para protegerte aun que eso te dañe mas... es una fea costumbre que tienen los Saotomes. Son un poco tontos.

Cuando la mujer salio de la habitacion Akane fue a hablar con Ranma. Pico a la puerta y le dejo pasar.

- Ranma.. yo se que no me consideras tu amiga ni nada , y se que no tengo un hueco en tu corazon, y tampoco se cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos ... pero queria darte esto. Los chocolates ya te los di asi que mejor me voy.

Antes de que pudiera contestar o darle un simple gracias, Akane desaparecio. El chico vio el sobre blanco que le habia dado su prometida. Lo abrio y miro que era una postal. Era amarilla y en el dos ranitas se abrazaban. Encima de ellas traia con letras grandes y de color rosa : Espero que seamos siempre amigos.

- Yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo Akane... quiero ser algo mas, pero como te lo digo no tengo el valor suficiente.

Entonces una idea se formo en su mente, busco el material necesario y empezo a trabajar.

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y Akane estaba muy deprimida.

- se supone que hoy tendria que estar feliz, junto a el...- las lagrimas volvieron a salir . De repente un ruido seco como de golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.- pase...- nada - pasee- silencio. Harta se levanto y dijo: he dicho que paa...- vio que no habia nadie salvo una rosa y un sobre color rojo tambien.

Los cojio y se dio cuenta que era la flor que Ranma tenia para su madre. Se extraño mucho. Decidida habrio el sobre y vio una hoja de libreta, recien arrancada y doblada por la mitad con algo escrito. Se dispuso a leerla...

_Me has protegido de todo mal , creaste un mundo donde habia cenizas_

_me enseñaste que la amistad y el amor existen._

_Me enseñaste que la vida juega malas pasadas_

_pero que se puede ser feliz, sobre todo a tu lado._

_Me has hecho sentir lo que nadie a logrado. _

_Me has hecho soñar mil veces con un futuro cercano_

_Me has hecho llorar y reír pero siempre de emoción._

_Me has hecho crecer al lado de lo bueno…_

_Fuiste eres y serás lo mejor que hay en mí,_

_Eso nadie puede cambiarlo._

_Quizás me precipito al decir que tú y yo estaremos_

_SIEMPRE SIEMPRE juntos… Pero por parte de mi corazón_

_sera asi siempre._

_Eres todo de lo que hablo…_

_No viene de días semanas ni meses, hablo de años a tu lado…_

_Junto a alguien que me quiere por como soy y no por un mote _

_o un nivel de fuerza que ha dado a conocerme._

_Hablo de ti porque eres el ángel que cuando sueño me protege_

_y no deja que me ocurra nada malo._

_Si el mundo se acabara y me encontrara solo... _

_si tu no te encontraras en ese mundo... te inventaria._

_Tan solo por el simple hecho de que a tu lado puedo sentirme especial_

_Solo porque eres tu quien me ha dado la alegría cada día,_

_Siempre has estado hay para apoyarme de lo bueno y de lo malo,_

_Has estado hay para cuando no tenia con quien desahogarme._

_Has estado hay para cualquier cosa que necesitara…_

_Siempre has estado hay cuando simplemente no tenía a nadie _

_al lado,_ _Eres de las pocas personas en quien podría confiar,_

_Esto que hoy cuento aquí, es por alguien especial…_

_Porque simplemente me he dado cuenta de que nunca_

_apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta perderlo…_

_Y yo por suerte nunca te he perdido. Por eso quiero_

_ que sepas que tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, por _

_eso se que tu mejor que nadie puede protegerlo de_

_cualquier golpe…_

_Porque sé que tu puedes curarlo cuando me hagan daño…_

_Por eso puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme, Que_

_Tu, eres... mi mejor amiga._

Despues de leer esto Akane se hecho a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez era de felicidad, tia Nodoka tenia razon. Los saotomes son muy tontos. Pero este Saotome en particular era el mas tonto, bocazas e insensible de todos. Pero era su tonto.

Salio corriendo rumbo a la habitacion de Ranma, entro y no estaba asi que supuso que fue al dojo. Efectivamente alli estaba entrenando. El chico no se habi enterado de la presencia de Akane hasta que esta le abrazo por detras.

- Akane...

- tu... tambien eres muy importante para mi... tambien eres el dueño de mi corazon Ranma... - Ranma se dio la vuelta y le siguio abrazando.

- ¿ te gusto? estuve mas de una hora pensando que poner y...-

- ha sido el mejor regalo del mundo... gracias Ranma.

- de nada.

Akane se disponia a irse pero paro en seco se dio la vuelta y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Ranma. El chico quedo medio atontado. y Akane dijo:

- por cierto , yo no quiero ser tu mejor amiga Ranma... quiero ser algo mas- Y salio del dojo tarareando una cancion.

Ranma suspiro y dijo en un susurro al aire: ya eres mas que mi amiga Akane. Eres mi vida entera.

Salio de el dojo dispuesto a dormir. Estaba seguro de que su vida hiba a cambiar.

Bueno que les parecio ¿ muy cursi?. ¿Muy tonto? , ¿ muy malo?. Espero que no. Espero sus reviews tanto los bueno como los malos. De verdad me alegran el dia. Bueno quiero que sepan que mis otros fics estan enproceso y que no tardare en seguirlos no se preocupen. Bueno hasta qui otro ones-shot. Besitos.


End file.
